In the conventional systems and methods, a shopping assistance tool provides in-store navigation, customer assistance, and inventory management services, where a navigation tool can be used by a user to receive location of the user's point of interest and receive navigation directions towards it using Global Positioning System (GPS), other satellite or terrestrial location information.
In another conventional systems and methods, the user with a mobile device can send a video of a product in real time; the system will compare the product with identifying data stored in a memory device and provides feedback from other individuals associated with the user to assist the users regarding the information of the products and its offers. The feedback may be in the form of an E-mail, a text message, a voice message, a video, and an online video chat with financial advisor, friend.